La antología del triunfo
by yin17
Summary: Serie de one-shoots independientes, premio para las ganadoras del concurso "El torneo del conocimiento Dom"
1. Bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla

I. Bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla

-¡Estoy cansada, llena de polvo! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! – La queja de la pelirroja fue interrumpida por un gran estornudo.

\- Y llena de moco al parecer.

\- ¡Todo fue tu culpa! No puedes dejar de pelear conmigo ni durante las clases.

\- No se por que te quejas tanto Patata podrida, yo suelo hacer esto todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Me quejo por que fuiste tú quien inicio la pelea, quien causo nuestro castigo y sólo estás sentada ahí sin sacudir nada!

Elena le lanzó el plumero a la cara del rubio, el la esquivó, cayendo directamente en un pequeño frasco que estaba en uno de los estantes de la cripta. El pequeño y rosado frasco se quebró al caer el suelo, provocando una leve explosión. Una nube de humo se extendió por toda la cripta, nublando la vista de ambos chicos y provocándoles un ataque de tos que los hizo caer el suelo.

-¡Ves lo que … provocaste… idiota! – Se quejó entre toses.

\- ¿Yo fui el que lo provocó?... ¡Tú fuiste… la que lanzó el plumero! – Se levantó lentamente, iba a sacudir su pantalón, cuando notó algo extraño. – Espera un momento… - En vez de pantalón, llevaba una falda.

\- ¡Quita de ahí mis manos asqueroso! … espera – Elena captó que veía desde afuera su cuerpo y al domador le pasaba lo mismo. Ambos se miraron de arriba a bajo y dieron un fuerte grito.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡De nuevo discutiendo! – El tutor máximo se asomo por la puerta.

\- No Jeremy, todo bien. – "Contestó la guardiana."

\- ¡Bien, recuerden que los estoy vigilando! – El tutor los dejó a solas.

\- ¿Qué estamos bien? ¡A que demonios te refieres con que estamos bien! ¡Intercambiamos cuerpos! ¡Es como mi peor pesadilla!

\- ¡No creas que yo lo disfruto Patata, pero que quieres que le diga! ¡Sí lo sabe, ahora si nos expulsará de la armería!

\- ¡Detesto decirlo pero creo que tienes razón! Pero no podemos quedarnos así, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

\- Primero hay que saber que nos paso.

\- Pues, - Elena en el cuerpo del rubio se agachó y miro el frasco que habían quebrado momentos antes. – Estoy casi segura que esto es alguna especie de poción mágica.

\- Espera… no digo Jeremy que habían encontrado un laboratorio de Anguanas vacío.

\- Sí, esto debe ser parte de lo que lograron recuperar. Teddy, lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscar el antídoto, pero sin que nadie lo sepa, para evitar la expulsión.

\- De acuerdo… ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya viste que espalda tengo! Es perfecta.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, deja de mirarme…mirarte de esa manera, las personas creerán que soy yo!

\- Pues le haría un favor a tu juicio.

\- ¡Sí dañas mi reputación te mato! Ahora vayamos con Zick, el nos ayudará. El sí que será maduro con esto.

-¡No puedo creer que tú…! – El joven ex – domador no podía contener sus carcajadas.

-Sí Patata tenías razón, sí que tomo la situación seriedad.

\- ¡Ya cállate Zick y ayúdanos ahora! – De la mano de Teddy salió un rayo Dom que quemó un poco la camisa de Zick.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó asustada.

\- ¿Qué no recuerdas torpe? ¡ahora tienes mi Dom!

\- Oh… ¡Es verdad!... – Elena miró con cara maligna y sonrió. – Y tu eres "una pequeña niña nariz de patata indefensa" – Le imitó. Elena le lanzó varios rayos en los pies a Teddy y el torpemente los logró esquivar con saltos.

\- ¡Eres una loca! ¡Te voy a rapar la cabeza!

\- ¡Sí tocas mi cabello o cualquier cosa mía yo…!

\- ¡Oye, no lo había pensado!

\- ¡Eres un pervertido horrible!

\- ¡Hey basta ya! Nadie va a lastimar a nadie y a ti ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Elena o te la verás conmigo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ambos pedirán permiso de quedarse en mi casa, luego, iremos al laboratorio de mi tía Emerlia, ahí buscaremos la cura.

\- ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Mi mamá!

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá patata?

\- ¡Había prometido cuidar de los gemelos!

\- ¡Elena! ¿Estás arriba? – Pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Qué esperas torpe? ¡respóndele a mi mamá!

\- Ehm.. ya bajo mamá.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Zick?

\- Pues vayan a tu casa, leeré un poco de ese viejo libro de hechizos que tengo.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes, no quiero ser mucho tiempo… esta cosa.

\- ¡Cómo si no te encantará!

\- ¡Muévete Thaur! – Timothy entró y le dedicó una mirada interrogativa al peliazul.

\- Es una especie de…terapia, sí terapia, ser un en el otro. – Sonrió tratando de convencer al tutor. El gato solo suspiro de fastidio y se fue sin preguntar.

* * *

\- ¡Yo no voy a cambiar el pañal!

\- ¡No seas nena solo abróchalo!

\- ¡Bien, ya qué! A ver, tu chiquillo déjame ponerte el… oye… espera no…

\- ¿Qué no conoces los riesgos de cambiar un pañal a un varón? – Elena en el cuerpo del domador estalló de la risa.

\- ¡No! En mi vida había convivido con un bebé. Al menos me consuelo en que fue tu cara la que recibió el ataque.

\- ¡Pobre de la mujer que se case contigo, eres un inútil! Tendrá que hacer todo.

\- ¿Quién sabe Patata?, sí tienes suerte, esa podrías ser tú. – El rostro de la chica se acercó mucho al del domador.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! Muy bien, ahora ponlo en la cuna. Siguen los deberes.

\- ¿Crees que soy ti sirviente?

\- No, pero es "tu casa" Mi papá está arriba con una pierna enyesada, así que vamos. Lo primero en la lista es barrer las hojas del jardín. – Ambos salieron al jardín y vieron que estaba lleno de hojas, clásico paisaje de un día de ventisca otoñal. – Toma, comienza a juntarlas.

\- Lo que ordené jefa.

Ambos comenzaron a cepillar con fuerza, sin duda alguna, las labores domesticas no era lo de Teddy, cepillaba quebrando las hojas, haciendo más basura.

-¡Hey Thaur estás haciendo más basura!

\- ¡Pues así cepillo yo!

\- ¡De verdad que eres un inútil! – Elena recogió su basura pero le cubrió los pies

\- ¡A con que quieres jugar sucio, torpe Patata! – Teddy juntó la mayor cantidad de hojas que su rastrillo le permitió.

\- ¡Te lo advierto, ni siquiera lo pienses porque…! – Y en un segundo, las hojas habían cubierto al "domador" de pies a cabeza. - ¡Estás muerto! – Elena lo siguió por todo el jardín mientras que la pelirroja escapaba de su alcance. Sin saber cómo, logró interceptarlo y arrojarlo al suelo. Ambos comenzaron una guerra de hojas. Ambos estallaron a carcajadas, tan fuertes, que el timbre y la llegada de la señora Patata pasaron desapercibidos.

-¡Hola Zick! ¿No te abre la puerta Elena?

\- No, creo que no me escucha.

\- Pasa sí quieres, debe estar recogiendo el patio. Oh sí, mira, ahí están. Esta con su amigo del campamento. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

\- Teddy. – Casi suspiro Zick con molestia al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

\- ¡Ah sí, Teddy! Es algo mayor, pero sin conocerlo tanto, puedo adivinar que mi hija no le es indiferente, ¿No es así?

\- ¡Más le vale que no!

\- ¡Eres un tonto Thaur! – Elena reía mientras le enterraba la cara con hojas.

\- ¡No más que tú!

\- ¡Con eso lo admites! – De pronto, la pelirroja cayó al suelo y con ella el cuerpo del rubio, quedando uno enfrente del otro, fue una fracción de segundos, pero ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

\- ¡Listos para irnos chicos! – Zick corrió y levantó a "Teddy", vamos, debemos irnos en cuanto sea posible.

\- Sí, sólo voy por unas cosas. – El "rubio" entró a la casa, con su cara totalmente colorada.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¿Entonces que de que Zick?

\- ¿Qué paso mientras llegaba?

\- Oh… nos viste… nada, nada que no te pueda contar. ¿O si? - Zick apretó la mandíbula de impotencia y entro seguido del cuerpo de su amiga. No necesitaba su Dom para imaginarse lo que ambos estaban pensando.

\- ¡Aquí hice unos emparedados y jugos para que cenen!

\- ¡Gracias ma… quiero decir, señora Patata! – La señora sonrió y los despidió. - ¡Ja, este muchacho incluso iba a decirme mamá, que suerte la de Elena con los chicos!

* * *

-Leí el libro de mi tía, efectivamente hay una cura. –Los tres caminaban hacía el bosque. – Le dije a mamá que iría a casa de Teddy, así que podemos ir allá directamente. Todo para hacer la poción debe estar ahí.

\- ¡Bien, vayamos a terminar con esto! – Teddy iba a tomar un sándwich de la canasta cuando su mano lo golpeó.

\- ¡Nada de alimentos no bebidas Thaur, no irás al baño en mi cuerpo!

\- ¡Eso quisieras tú!

\- ¡Borra ese pensamiento de tu cabeza!

\- ¡Ah usando la telepatía!

\- ¡Eres un maldito!

\- ¡Ya basta! Vengan en silencio, vámonos Elena. – Zick se puso en medio de ellos, y luego le tomó la mano a Teddy, llamando la atención de todos los vecinos, sin que el lo notará. Estaban a una poción, de que todo volviera a normalidad.


	2. Un día en el oasis Patata-Zick

II. Un día en el oasis Patata-Zick

" _Ahora tienes que practicar y aprender porque cuando no sea la guardiana…dependerá de ti"_

 _Aun puedo escuchar esas palabras de Greta resonar en mi cabeza. Ese día no estábamos conscientes de la gran lucha que enfrentaríamos, pero ese día no quedo solamente en mi memoria por ello, ese día cambio el resto de mi vida para siempre._

 _Fue el día en que se me confío el oasis Barrymore para que fuera su sucesora, y teniendo a una predecesora como Greta, debía esforzarme mucho… y con los Zick cómo monstruos residentes, tenía que hacerlo el doble. ¡Cuánta razón tenía Timothy cuando decía que daban mucho trabajo! Aun así, disfruto cada día en mi oasis, y la aventura que cada día trae._

 _Los días en el oasis Barrymore-Zick se inician a las 6 a.m., gran casa, gran trabajo, ley natural._

La recámara principal del matrimonio más joven estaba a oscuras. El domador dormía plácidamente junto a su esposa. El trabajo del día a día los había dejado agotados, así que disfrutaban enormemente de esos momentos de paz que les sabían a gloria.

De pronto, la paz del peliazul se vio interrumpida cuando su mujer se dio la vuelta y su ya enorme panza lo aplastó y hundió contra el colchón. Entonces, el domador debía tomar su decisión, morir por la falta de oxígeno o morir asesinado por despertar a su esposa antes de que sonara la alarma. Suspiró con resignación y sonrió al verla dormir tan plácidamente, hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Ambos había acordado que, al ser él de agilidad mayor, era el encargado de apagar la alarma. Con su único brazo libre, disparó un rayo Dom y logró apagar aquel reloj.

-¡Zick, es el quinto reloj despertador que quemas! ¡No pienso llegar tarde todos los días!

\- Lo siento amor, - Dijo recuperando el aire. – Es que no podía levantarme.

\- ¡Me estás diciendo gorda de nuevo no es verdad! ¡Lo sabía!

\- ¡No cariño, tranquila, eres hermosa, solo que… tenía flojera de levantarme, lo siento!

\- Bien… lo siento, lo siento había prometido no alterarme, iré a hacer el desayuno.

\- ¡Yo me daré una ducha y no olvides despertar a los niños!

\- _¡Devuélveme mis zapatos! ¡Mamá!_

 _\- ¡Fue un fantasma… un fantasma se llevó mis zapatos! – Las voces de los niños se oían a lo lejos. Al igual que unos golpes y estruendos._

-Bueno, creo que ya despertaron. – Zick sonrió.

\- Sí, Bombo y Bombolo. Creo que Ethan ya está listo para darle el don de la vista, es difícil para él vivir aquí sin ver a los monstruos.

\- Creí que esperarías que los trámites de adopción se terminarán.

\- Sí, pero... solo lo adelantaríamos un par de semanas y… ah.. – La guardiana se retorció un poco, su esposo se le acercó rápidamente para ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ya es hora cierto! ¡No te preocupes estaré listo en un minuto! ¡Papá toma la maleta y marquen!

\- Zick, cálmate, pareces padre primerizo, sólo fue una patada, el bebé es grande.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¡Ya llamé a la ambulancia! ¡Ustedes tranquilos! – El futuro abuelo entró corriendo a la habitación mientras su esposa le seguía atrás a un paso mucho más lento y burlándose de los domadores.

\- ¡Tranquilo Zob, no es nada! Zick es solo un poco paranoico!

\- Y así será las últimas semanas, hay querida, ¡sí yo te contará las veces que me llevo Zob al hospital!

\- Sí y para que el día que nació no pudiera llevarte y tuvieras que tenerlo aquí.

\- Sí pero estuvo bien, en ese entonces mamá y María me ayudaron excelentemente. ¡Mira que guapo y fuerte creció!

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Oh, aun recuerdo el día cómo si hubiera sido ayer, y mira, ahora es el quien continua al clan!

\- Sí, aunque más que continuarlo, parece que esta formando un pequeño ejército.

\- ¡Mamá dile a Bombo que me de mis zapatos, hoy es el primer día y no me los da!

\- ¡Oh Bombo!

\- ¡No espera Elena, es el momento perfecto de practicar el tono! Zora. – Se agachó para estar al nivel de su hija. - ¿recuerdas nuestra lección de Dom ayer? Ponte firme.

\- Me pongo firme.

\- Postura correcta.

-Postura correcta.

\- ¡Excelente hija, ahora dale la orden al monstruo!

\- ¡Dame mis zapatos Bombo! ¡AHORA! – La pequeña dio su grito más potente, Bombo se paralizó, abrió la boca y entregó el par de zapatos. La pequeña se ganó el aplauso de sus ancestros. - ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Esa es mi pequeña! – Zob cargó a la pequeña peliazul en sus brazos. - ¡Heredo la fuerza del tono Zick!

\- Sí, es excelente, pero hoy es su primer día en el jardín de niños y aun no esta lista. Vamos tesoro, lleva a Ethan sus zapatos, desayuno en quince minutos. ¡Lo mismo para ti Zick!

\- ¡Sí mi amor! – Zick se dio la vuelta y entro al baño. Acto seguido, Elena chasqueó los dedos, y todos los monstruos del oasis aparecieron frente a ellos formados por tamaño.

\- ¡Buenos días, tareas del día, sacudir, lavar ropa, jardinería general y barrer pisos! ¡Desayuno en diez minutos!

\- _¡A la orden!_ – Corearon todos al unísono. Quisieron partir a sus labores, pero chocaron entre sí, algunos perdieron piezas pero se formaron rápidamente.

\- ¡Tenías toda la razón del mundo Greta, ella era la indicada! – Le susurró su esposo.

\- ¿Y cuándo he tomado decisiones equivocadas?

\- ¡Pues yo soy una de ellas, que te puedo decir!

\- _¡El desayuno esta servido!_

\- Vamos rápido antes de que nos castigue a nosotros también. –Bromeó el domador.

Después de arreglarse, los habitantes debían estar en la mesa a las 7 en punto, para cuando llegaban, Greta, Lali y Elena ya tenían la mesa puesta. La regla era la de comer todos juntos. Después de eso, cada uno debía irse a sus propias actividades, Greta, Zob y Elena a sus empleos, mientras que Timothy y Zick coordinaban a los monstruos en las labores del quehacer y cuidado de los niños. Luego de comer cada uno emprendió su viaje. Elena y los niños esperaban a Zick en la camioneta hasta que el los alcanzó.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Tuve que atender una llamada… ¡Me dieron el empleo en el museo!

\- ¡De verdad! ¡Qué buena noticia! Pero… es cómo geólogo… ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡Muchas felicidades, sabía que conseguirías un empleo pronto! – Intentaron abrazarse, pero el pequeño en camino se los impidió.

\- ¡Felicidades señor Zick!

\- ¡Si papi felicidades!

\- ¡Gracias niños! ¡Amor, hoy iremos a cenar juntos tu y yo para celebrar!

\- ¡Me parece una idea excelente! – La camioneta arrancó y luego de unos minutos de viaje llegaron al jardín de niños de old Mill. La pareja se bajó y se detuvo en la entrada. – Bueno niños… sé que es la primera vez que nos separamos…pero sepan que vendré por ustedes a la salida, así que no tienen de que temer… ¡Los extrañaré tanto, no deben llorar porque..!

\- _¡Ok, nos vemos a la salida!_ – Los niños se despidieron rápidamente y corrieron al salón rápidamente.

\- Pues, parece que lo tomaron bien. – Se burló el domador.

\- Pues claro, son mis hijos, ¿Qué esperabas? – Elena se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. – Ambos se subieron de nuevo a la camioneta, pero el en vez de tomar el camino al centro, Zick cambió el rumbo de regreso a casa.

-¡Hey, ese no es el camino a la clínica!

\- Lo sé, hoy no irás, haz trabajado muy duro mamá, necesitas descansar.

\- ¡Pero yo!

\- Has pasado por mucho estrés, lo de las deudas, el bebé, la adopción, hoy tendrás el día libre. Hable con los monstruos, te dejarán descansar. ¡No hay más que discutir doctora Zick!

\- ¡Es doctora Patata, pero bueno!

\- No puedes seguir diciendo eso con nuestro tercer hijo en camino. Bueno, tengo que firmar mi contratación, te veo en un rato amor.

\- ¡Pues ya que! ¡Adiós! – La guardiana subió las escaleras cuando sintió una gran contracción que la hizo hincarse en el suelo. - ¡Oh no… Zick espera…! – La camioneta ya se había perdido en el horizonte. - ¡Oh diablos!... ¡Te encanta repetir las acciones de tu padre!

La vida si que era tranquila en el oasis Patata-Barrymore.


	3. Siempre has estado ahí

III. Siempre has estado ahí

 _Desde mi primer recuerdo infantil, en nuestros paseos familiares a escondidas de los tutores, siempre detrás de mi, acechándome, siguiéndome, tú solo buscabas compañía, nunca habría imaginado lo afortunada que era por siempre tenerte._

 _Aquellas tardes con nuestros padres, recuerdo cuando construimos nuestra casa del árbol en el jardín, tan pequeña, pero a los cinco años la veíamos inmensa. Recuerdo aquella vez que jugábamos a la invasión del palacio, yo quise ser la reina y tú y Bombo tenían que destronarme. Esos pequeños juegos, ¡Qué divertidos eran! Bueno, lo fue hasta que caí al vacío y me rompí el brazo. Aun puedo escuchar a tu padre reprendiéndote por no haberme detenido, pero ¿Qué podíamos hacer contra la gravedad?_

 _Fuimos los mejores amigos, cuando en primaría tuve que comenzar a usar anteojos, fruto de la miopía heredada de mis padres, nunca me dijiste que golpeabas a quienes se burlaban de mi, no sabía cómo darte las gracias, así que… confieso ahora que era yo quien escondía esos chocolates en tu casillero como agradecimiento, lamento decirte que no tenías tal admiradora secreta…_

 _La secundaría fue un desastre, nuestros caracteres cambiaron por completo. Una interminable guerra comenzó entre nosotros, años me tomó darme cuenta que lo que hacíamos era celarnos el uno al otro. ¿Pero cómo podía sentirme cuando Thaur te hacía ir a todas esas citas dobles? Hay una que no puedo olvidar, cuando él salió con la hija del director de la escuela, el se enteró, Terence te culpó a ti y casi te expulsan… ¡Y aun así le seguías hablando!_

 _La preparatoria fue nuestro mayor distanciamiento, tu con tus amigos, tus citas, tu entrenamiento a escondidas cómo domador, yo y mis estudios de botánica, mis últimos años de guardiana en entrenamiento. Es curioso pero, aunque fueron nuestros años más distantes, fueron a la vez los de mayor cercanía, fueron cuando finalmente me di cuenta que no te veía cómo "mi pequeño primito", cómo tanto querían nuestros padres, así que decidí guardarlo en silencio, pero dicen que para un loco hay otro… y afortunadamente tu eras el mío. Ambos nos sentíamos igual, y aunque yo era tu guardiana y tú mi prisionero, luchamos contra toda regla de los tutores y pudimos formar la hermosa familia que tenemos hoy… y hoy… después de estos 25 años siendo tu esposa y cincuenta y uno conociéndote… sólo…sólo quiero decir que…_ \- La guardiana no pudo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y su voz se quebró por completo. Su marido que hacía bastante tiempo estaba llorando ya, la cubrió en un tierno y dulce abrazo.

-¿Recuerdas que mamá decía que cuando eras un bebé sólo te dormías si yo te abrazaba? Sigues siendo mi bebé.

\- ¡Oh Zob!, ¡Cállate! – La pareja se dio un beso y volvió a abrazarse. Frente a ellos, sus seres queridos del oasis los veían. El jardín estaba arreglado tal cual se había preparado ese mismo día, pero 25 años atrás.

\- ¡Pero no llores Greta, esto es una fiesta! ¡Tienen que estar contentos!

\- ¡Sí mamá, Elena tiene razón! ¡Mejor bailemos un poco!

La orquesta de monstruos comenzó a tocar una suave y dulce melodía, la misma pieza que bailaron años atrás.

-¿Me concede esta pieza bella señora?

\- ¡Sólo si no me vuelve a decir señora! – Zob la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar al compás de la melodía, su cabello se movía al son del viento y su sonrisa brillaba entre la multitud.

\- Sí el amor existe en el mundo, tus padres son la muestra.

\- Lo se, aunque, yo conozco otra mejor. – El domador le sonrió, la tomó de la mano, y sin preguntar la llevó a la pista de baile.


	4. Anécdotas varias

IV. Anécdotas varias

1\. Elegida

- _¡No puedes tratarme así! ¡Somos un equipo!_

 _\- ¿Según quién?_ – En el oasis se escuchaba otra pelea del "pequeño matrimonio" sostenía desde la entrada.

-¡Hey Bombo! – Zob agitó los brazos para llamar la atención del monstruo.

\- ¡Hola Zob!

\- ¿Zick está afuera de la casa verdad?

\- ¡Sí, estar peleando con niña amiga no novia suya!

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Hazme un favor y llévame a la cocina!

\- ¡Cómo ordene Zob! – El monstruo tomo al domador miniaturizado en sus manos, apretó su puño y lo llevó corriendo a la cocina. Esos pequeños viajes con el bombo eran cosa extrema para Zob, pero era el momento que había estado esperando con ansias, así que no se lo perdería por nada. – Aquí, pon me en el marco de la ventana.

El monstruo obedeció las órdenes. El domador corrió con cuidado y pudo presenciar parte de la conversación que su hijo estaba sosteniendo.

\- ¡Vaya, Greta tenía razón! Es una niña muy linda, y es tal cual su descripción, voz firme y autoritaria… Sí puede darle órdenes a Zick, podrá con monstruos…me recuerda tanto a nosotros…

\- ¡Estoy en casa!... ¡Zob! ¿Qué haces en la cocina, Zick anda por aquí!

\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que efectivamente, nuestro hijo tiene una amiga.

\- ¿Viste a Elena? En cuanto llegue y los salude, corrieron despavoridos a la casa de Elena. Algo traman, la vecina me invitó a ver algo de unas ollas.

\- Sí… la veo y me recuerda tanto a ti cuando niña.

\- Lo se. – Rio un poco ante la nostalgia. – Algo me dice, que ella es la persona que estamos buscando.

\- ¿Para que continúe nuestro clan?

\- ¡Me refería a mi familia de guardianes!... Aunque puede que ambas cosas no estén del todo separadas. Ella tiene algo…algo especial.

\- Tendremos que observar de cerca y esperar.

2\. Resultados inesperados

Era un día cualquiera en la armería en las afueras de Old Mill, los jóvenes domadores y guardianes buscaban un asiento cómodo para el eterno seminario que Jeremy iba a impartirles, entre ellos, una pelirroja, había llegado antes que su amigo, buscó un lugar a mediados y se sentó. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió que alguien se sentaba.

-¡Muévete Thaur, ese lugar lo había apartado para Zick!

\- ¡No tienes que fingir más! Ya lo sé todo.

\- ¿Saber todo? Tú eres de los que no sabe nada.

\- Deja de fingir Patata lo haces más vergonzoso para ti, después de todo, ya me lo imaginaba.

\- Ok… asumiré que te golpeaste la cabeza al despertar y mataste en ese golpe tu única neurona. – De pronto vio pasar de largo a su mejor amigo, tratando de ignorarla. - ¡Hey Zick te aparte un asiento!

\- No gracias, no quiero ser mal tercio.

\- ¿Mal tercio?

\- ¡Es que yo no quiero ver cuando…digo… ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Teddy Thaur? ¿Enserio? ¡Lo único que hace es molestarte desde que nos conocimos!

\- ¡Pero que…!

\- olvídalo perdedor, ella tiene buen gusto.

\- ¡Tú no te metas!

\- ¡Yo me meto sí yo quiero Ezekiel! ¡Eso ya es entre ella y yo!

\- ¡Habías dicho que eso no te importaba!

\- ¡Al que no debe importarle es a ti!

Ambos domadores estaban de pie uno frente al otro. La guardiana en entrenamiento suspiro de fastidio y se levantó de su asiento, los esquivó y se sentó junto a su amiga de cabello azul.

-¿Y bien Elena?

\- Pues, tenías razón Lay, sí estaban leyendo mi diario.

3\. Prueba de astucia

\- ¡Muy bien, terminemos con esto! Bombolo, será cuestión de segundos.

El domador entró a la habitación con el pequeño cachorro de bombo en los brazos con una enorme sonrisa, al entrar y cerrar la puerta la luz se apago de pronto y el pequeño saltó de sus brazos, la expresión de Zick también se oscureció por completo.

-¡Oh vamos Bombolo, no hagas esto más difícil!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna del pequeño.

\- ¡Sí me ayudas yo… yo te daré chocolate! Tenía algunas cajas guardadas por aquí.

Pero el silencio fue nuevamente la respuesta para el niño, mismo que comenzó a inquietarlo, no era normal del monstruo. Con temor comenzó a mover los objetos de su habitación, tratando de encontrarlo. De pronto, pequeños sonidos comenzaron a salir del closet. El peliazul temió lo peor. Suspiro, se armo de valor, tomo su mochila y abrió rápidamente la puerta de su armario. Un montón de ropa se movía lentamente.

-¿Bombolo?

El montón se detuvo. Y de él comenzaron a saltar etiquetas de dulces vacías por todas partes. Su suerte estaba decidida.

-¡Oh no!

El cachorro salió disparado del armario, con la cara cubierta de chocolate, saltando de un lado al otro.

-¡Bomobolo te ordeno que… Bombolo…!

Pero no lo escuchó y seguía saltando y rompiendo todo a su paso. Se arrancó el pañal y lo lanzó por los aires.

En la sala Elena disfrutaba de un tazón de papas fritas mientras veía la televisión, de pronto el domador apareció detrás de ella y puso al cachorro en sus brazos.

-¡Perfecto, tu ganas, el trabajo de guardián también es difícil! – Se dejó caer exhausto en el sillón. Elena sonrió triunfante y conectó miradas con el pequeño, que le dedicaba su mirada más tierna.

4\. El desafío

-¿Y qué harás el fin de semana?

\- ¡Mmm, nada realmente, creo que mi mamá quiere hacer limpieza, los gemelos, lo de siempre! ¿Y tú?

\- Mi papá quiere que vayamos a visitar a mis abuelos, creo que habrá un festival del queso o algo así.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Suena genial!

\- Sí… de hecho pensaba en que sí tú…

\- ¡Hey niños ahí están!

\- ¡Cómo esta señor Zick!

\- ¡Excelente pequeña! – El domador terminó de bajar las escaleras de su casa y se paró delante de los niños. - ¡Qué bueno que hablen sobre el fin de semana! ¿Ya te platicó Zick que iremos al festival?

\- ¡Sí, suena como algo muy interesante!

\- ¿Estarás libre este fin de semana?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡Excelente, por que necesito pedirte un favor!

\- ¿Qué?...- La sonrisa de Elena se borró por completo.

\- Necesito a alguien que se quede a cargo del oasis en nuestra ausencia, ¿Crees poder ayudarnos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, iré por mis cosas, le diré a mi mamá, pueden contar conmigo, todos los monstruos estarán en buenas manos, se lo agradezco señor Zick! – Le dio un rápido abrazo y se fue corriendo a la casa.

\- ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

\- Sí, ¡es Elena! Lamento haber irrumpido en tu cita, pero algunos tutores no están muy seguros sobre sí debimos darle la vista, con esto se los probaremos.

5\. De compras

\- Lechugas, tomatitos, pepinillos… ¡Zick, son demasiados vegetales!

\- ¡Y es la doctora que se queja!

\- ¡Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo de lavar y picar todo eso!

\- ¿Por qué te enojas si lo haré yo?

\- ¡Quiero pasta Alfredo!

\- ¡Oh vamos amor, sí fuiste tú quien dijo que…!

\- ¡Por favor! – La chica lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios al domador. – Cenemos hoy pasta Alfredo.

\- ¡Usted gana doctora Patata, sabe perfectamente que no le puedo decir que no! Pero… sólo si haces bollitos rellenos de queso.

\- ¡Tienes un trato! Es un placer hacer negocios con usted geólogo Zick.


	5. Un antes y un después

V. Un antes y un después

-¡Zick tener novia! ¡Zick tener novia!

\- ¡No es verdad Bombo!

\- Caminan juntos todo el tiempo, estar ella siempre aquí, todos saberlo.

\- Pues no Bombo, olvídalo Elena es sólo mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar.

\- ¡Mi nunca decir nombres!

\- ¡Oh Bombo ven acá! – Una pequeña persecución se inició por toda la casa mientras que el monstruo no dejaba de corear su canción. De pronto Zick se detuvo en seco al ver a su amiga que lo veía curiosa, "persiguiendo a la nada".

\- Déjame adivinar… ¡Es un monstruo verdad! ¿Cuál es? ¿Son los bobaks o tal vez es Bombo? ¡Es él! ¿Cierto? ¡Atrás de ella el bombo le hacía caras!

\- ¡No es nada, olvídalo, vámonos a la escuela!

\- ¿Por qué no les dices que los quiero conocer? – Zick tomó su brazo y se la llevó por la puerta.

\- ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Tiene una amiga! – Dijo Bu saliendo de su escondite.

\- Y no sólo una amiga, ¡Es una mujer! – Ben se incluyó a la conversación.

\- Mi estar sorprendido, parece ser una buena persona, dejo a Bombo galletas sin que Zick lo notara. Timothy decir que ser mala, pero a Bombo gustarle. Zick no solo, Zick iré otra vez y sale más.

\- Y eso es justo lo que me temo y Timothy también Bombo, creo que esta comenzando a hacer cosas de más, él no sabe que no debe. – Greta entró por su bolso.

\- Déjalo así hija, de todas maneras sabíamos que un día habría que decirle la verdad y me temo que será mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

* * *

-¿Zick sigue cansado? – Entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

\- No Bombo, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque seguir en tu habitación recostado.

\- Oh, estoy bien… sólo es por las vacaciones.

\- Zick mentir… ser por Elena ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que no… estoy bien…¿Por qué debería estar mal?

\- Mi extrañarla, ella hacía las cosas más felices, ella y Zick siempre en problemas. Nos ayudo a estar todos juntos. ¿Cuándo venir de visita?

\- Nunca Bombo.

\- ¿Pero ella dijo que iba a venir a..

\- ¡Nunca Bombo! ¡Ella no va a… ella nunca va a venir!, ella se mudó ayer Bombo…Ella tendrá una nueva ciudad suspendida que conocer, nuevos amigos que hacer, estudios que terminar, oasis que cuidar, paseos que hacer… _-Y yo no le voy a quitar eso… no di mi poder para que ella pasara por ello… no cómo mi mamá.!_ – Ella ya no tiene nada aquí.

\- ¡Tener nosotros!

\- No Bombo, nosotros no somos su obligación. Sólo, sólo olvídala.

\- ¿Zick poder?

\- No… jamás podré. – El chico se levantó y salió del cuarto.

* * *

-¡Esta ser la última Zick! – El monstruo dejó caer la caja sobre la cama.

\- ¡Gracias Bombo! – El recién crecido domador se lanzó y el dio un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo.

\- No ser nada Zick, ser solo una caja.

\- ¡No bobo, muchísimas gracias por encontrar a Elena!

\- Ah no ser nada, encontrarla fácil!

\- Aun sí amigo, tu fuiste el único que decido traerla. Nadie más lo intentó.

\- Ah, pero es ahí donde Zick equivocarse.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bombo no traer a Elena, Elena ser quien decidió regresar. Ella nunca deja Zick.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Con que está es tu habitación! Se ve genial. ¡Te traje algo de cenar! ¡Te espera una verdadera batalla aquí en Wunderville!... ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

\- Es solo que…me alegra mucho que hayas regresado… Te extrañe.

\- Bueno… no me extrañarías su no me hubieras apartado.

\- ¡Juro solemnemente frente a Bombo cómo testigo señorita Patata no volver a hacer una estupidez cómo esa! – Cerró los ojos y levanto la mano derecha. Segundos después recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

\- ¡Hay Zick!...¡Deja de payasear y come que se enfría y yo si que tengo hambre!

\- ¡Sí, la felicidad ha regresado!- Bombo saltó y abrió uno de los paquetes que Elena había llevado.


End file.
